


Ra

by Lunarea



Series: Geng Komoditas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Utara menemukanMataharinya.
Relationships: Arkara Abimana/Angin Utara
Series: Geng Komoditas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ra

_“Kalo nama gue Angin Barat, tinggal cari satu Matahari dan kita lengkap.”_

Itu hanya kelakar yang ia lemparkan di suatu hari di bulan April tahun 2019. Ketika dikiranya Bunda adalah satu-satunya orang aneh yang menamakan anak sendiri Angin Utara, ternyata ada orang tua lain yang juga sama anehnya, yang menamakan anak mereka Ufuk Timur.

Mereka butuh satu Matahari untuk terbit dan tenggelam. Lucu. Ia tertawa (Timur tidak tertawa, tapi apa pedulinya).

Mana ia sangka kalau tak lama kemudian, _Matahari itu betulan muncul?_

Mera benar, memang karena ulahnya, mereka semua jadi terhubung. Terhubung dengan gadis yang rupanya satu universitas tapi beda program dengannya itu, _juga terhubung dengan Ra._

_“Apa arti nama Arkara?”_

_“Matahari.”_

Jawaban itu ia dapat enam bulan sejak mereka pertama bertemu, di atas tempat tidur Ra dengan pria itu di atas tubuhnya, meniti satu-satu mawar-mawar merah kecil yang terajah cantik di lehernya.

Hubungan mereka yang seperti ini dimulai dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan, ia bisa bilang. Kala itu ia datang ke apartemen Ra, yang cukup sering ia kunjungi karena tempat itu yang terdekat dengan tempat tinggalnya, juga karena Ra tinggal sendiri. Timur tinggal dengan _host family-_ nya, sementara Mera di asrama kampus; hanya tersisa satu tempat di mana ia bisa leha-leha sesuka hati.

Maka, di Jumat malam. Dingin karena musim sudah berganti. Hanya mereka berdua karena baik Mera maupun Timur sudah ada kesibukan masing-masing. Sebotol wiski terbuka; mereka sudah minum berseloki-seloki demi mencari kehangatan juga kesenangan sesaat.

Utara sudah sedikit mabuk, tetapi masih bisa ingat namanya dan apa tujuannya datang ke tempat Ra (tidak ada tujuan, ia hanya bosan dan butuh teman berbincang). Diliriknya Ra; sepertinya kondisi mereka tak jauh beda.

Mereka tak bertukar kata, hanya menatap televisi yang menayangkan acara Natal. Ra menenggak satu seloki lagi. Utara melakukan hal serupa. Entah berapa banyak yang mereka habiskan setelah itu; berapa banyak sampai Utara lupa bagaimana ia bisa berpindah dari sofa ke kamar tidur, ke atas kasur. Pakaiannya tanggal satu per satu, begitu pula dengan Ra.

Yang ia ingat adalah ia meraba tato rosario Ra yang salibnya berada tepat di jantung. Yang ia ingat adalah Ra mengecup mawar-mawar di lehernya. Mereka lalu berciuman, dan selebihnya adalah kenikmatan bertubi-tubi sampai ia tak bisa berucap yang bukan nama Ra.

Di pagi hari yang dingin, ia tahu Ra adalah Matahari.

Di pagi hari yang dingin satu tahun kemudian, Ra adalah Matahari.

Di pagi hari yang dingin di Januari tahun yang baru, Ra adalah Matahari.

(Yang bersinar paling benderang di atas kasur, di malam-malam di mana mereka ingin mengecap api membara.)


End file.
